


Ferme les yeux

by Nasharum



Series: Petits OS Harry Potter [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Français | French, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: Un procès, deux vies brisées.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Petits OS Harry Potter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978186
Kudos: 5





	Ferme les yeux

Tout est arrivé si vite. Si vite que même moi, Hermione Granger, n’ai rien vu venir. La fin de la guerre était arrivée et, malgré les morts, nous tentions de trouver encore une branche pour nous raccrocher à la vie. Beaucoup étaient tombés pour la liberté. Liberté, mais pas pour tout le monde. Les mangemorts avaient été arrêtés et les procès s'étaient succédés à un rythme infernal.

Harry tentait de ne pas sombrer et était épaulé par Draco. Oui, j’ai appris qu’il entretenait une relation après la bataille. La veille ils s’étaient retrouvés pour se souhaiter bonne chance, chacun de leur côté de la guerre. Et, vu les joues rouges de mon ami quand il me l’a annoncé, je peux vous dire que je suis sûre qu’ils ont fait bien plus que s’échanger des banalités de Némésis à la figure…

Mais à la fin des procès, le ministre a fait arrêter Malfoy junior, et Harry n’a rien pu faire. Il a remué ciel et terre pour faire libérer Draco. Des semaines d’insomnie où lui et moi tentions de trouver une faille. Malheureusement, l’opinion publique avait décidé de faire tomber la tête de tous les Malfoy, et Draco avait le malheur de porter ce nom. J’ai vu mon ami déterminé puis devenir de plus en plus faible et maladif. Visiblement, les visites dans la cellule de Draco étaient étroitement surveillées. Et chaque fois, Harry en sortait plus faible, plus brisé. Mais il n’a pas lâché prise. Il a tout essayé, les voies légales, l’opinion publique, les procédés crapuleux…. Rien n’y a fait.

Draco a été jugé. Jugé pour avoir porté le nom des Malfoy, jugé de crimes non commis. Certes, il n’était pas un enfant de cœur, mais il n’a jamais tué. Harry ne lui aurait pas pardonné ça. Draco est sur la grosse chaise de son procès, les mains enchainées. Il ne lâche pas Harry du regard, et Harry ne le lâche pas du regard non plus. Seuls eux sont capables de comprendre leur langage, leurs promesses rien que par un simple regard.

Le verdict tombe : coupable. Condamné au baiser du détraqueur.

Harry hurle et se jette sur le devant de la scène. Il essaye d’expliquer encore une fois, mais personne ne l’entend, personne ne l’écoute. Il se jette à genoux devant Draco et invoque un bouclier. Je connais ce bouclier, c’est le même qu’il utilise dans les cas désespérés. Un fin bouclier transparent comme le cristal mais aussi dur que le diamant. Il résiste à tous les sorts tant qu’Harry a la force de le tenir.

Harry a sa tête sur les genoux de Draco et sanglote. Draco lui caresse amoureusement les cheveux.

« Pardon, je n’ai pas réussi à te sauver. »

« Je sais que tu as fait ce que tu pouvais Harry. »

Draco a un doux sourire et Harry prend ses mains sans faire attention aux chaines.

« Je ne veux pas que tu meures. »

« Je ne serai pas vraiment mort Harry. Prend soins de mon corps. »

Harry se relève droit comme un I et prend le visage de Draco en coupe.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Comment peux-tu accepter cette fin si atroce ! »

« Calme-toi Harry. Je n’ai pas d’autre choix. »

Leur échange visuel parait interminable et le ministre demande aux aurors de faire quelque chose. Ceux-ci lui expliquent qu’ils ne peuvent rien contre ce bouclier.

« Draco, même Voldemort a eu une mort digne. Ce serait injuste que toi tu crèves comme un chien. »

« Je me fiche de ma mort Harry, j’ai vécu des moments gravés en moi à jamais dans tes bras. Sois fort Harry. »

Harry hoche la tête lentement. Il embrasse longuement Draco.

« Je serai fort mon amour…. »

Le ministre soupire en demandant à Potter de s’éloigner s'il a fini. Mais Harry ne quitte pas Draco des yeux.

« Je t’aime Harry. »

Draco sourit et Harry lui répond les larmes aux yeux.

« Je t’aime, bien plus que la vie. Attend moi je ne serai pas long. »

Harry lève sa baguette sous les yeux incrédules de tous.

« Avada Kedavra. »

Il a prononcé le sort ultime sur Draco, qui retombe mollement sur la chaise. Son bouclier toujours dressé empêche toute action extérieure. Harry pose sa tête sur les genoux du blond après lui avoir fermé les yeux. Il pleure en se berçant comme un enfant.

« Tu auras été fier même devant la mort mon amour. Pardonne-moi mais je t’aime. Regarde ce qu’il m’ont obligé à faire amour. Il m’ont obligé à te tuer, toi, la seule personne qui ait eu une place dans mon cœur. Mes amis comprendront, je les aime, mais moins que toi. Il m’ont obligé à te tuer mon amour, j’ai dû te tuer ! Mon soleil, mon oxygène, ma vie. Je voulais te demander en mariage, acheter une maison, avoir des enfants. Il m’ont obligé à te tuer. Je t’aime tellement, je ne pouvais pas te voir faible. Tu n’avais pas à souffrir pour eux. Il m’ont obligé à nous sacrifier mon amour. »

La salle était tétanisée. Par le geste du Sauveur et par tant de souffrance. Tant de mots d’amour perdus dans une oreille morte. Moi, je ne bouge pas. C’est inutile, je sais que sa décision est prise depuis longtemps. Moi-même, si je n’avais pas un bébé, j’aurais rejoint Ron depuis longtemps. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir en le culpabilisant de mourir en me laissant seule. Il doit aller le rejoindre même si j’ai mal. Même si je pleure en le voyant si détruit.

Harry sèche ses larmes et pointe sa baguette sur lui-même et prononce le sort fatal. La salle est silencieuse et tétanisée, même si la bulle a disparu. Tout le monde regarde la scène, incrédule. Harry, mort, la tête sur les genoux de Draco, leurs mains jointes, sauf la main de sa baguette qui tombe mollement le long de son corps. Cette scène est morbide, mais personne ne réalise que la bêtise humaine a couté la vie à deux anges. Ils s’aiment en paix j’ose espérer. Une larme de plus coule sur ma joue. Ne t’en fais pas Ron, moi aussi un jour je te rejoindrai.

Je m’avance sur le lieu et ferme les yeux de mon meilleur ami parti pour d’autres cieux. Tout est fini.


End file.
